Miyo no Uta
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Por que? Por que Deus não lhe dava um momento apenas de felicidade? Só uma chance? Lutou a vida toda contra a maré e agora ela lhe arrastava impiedosamente.


**A fanfic a seguir contém spoilers da parte **_**Kai**_** de **_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_

**Disclaimers:** "_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_" pertence à série "_When They Cry_", que por sua vez, pertence à 07th Expansion. Ok, mas é fato que o Satoshi-kun ainda será **só** meu. ù.u

**Miyo no Uta**  
_Petit Ange_

"_Kiotsukete Kami-sama wa miteru..."_

Os pulmões enchiam-se e esvaziavam-se produzindo um arfar contínuo. Eles ardiam como que acertados por uma bala. A única bala descansando no revólver que ela devia usar. Será que a mesma alojou-se ali sem ela perceber? Ou nas suas pernas? Elas doíam tanto. Também pudera... Estava correndo há quanto tempo? Horas? Minutos? O tempo passava insensivelmente. Esta é a sensação do desespero de uma presa? Respirar doía tanto. Sempre sentiu dor, é verdade... Mas quando foi a última vez que ela foi tão impiedosa assim? Ou será que esta é a primeira vez? Que importa...? Fugindo. Estava fugindo e só isso importava.

"_Kurai yomichi wa te o tsunaide kudasai"_

Traição. Sua autoridade foi traída. Sua confiança foi traída. Sua infância foi traída. Suas anotações foram traídas. Deus... Quantas coisas na sua vida foram traídas? Quantos caminhos bloqueados? Mais uma vez, seu caminho fechou-se. Aquele no qual ela, pela primeira vez, achou que fosse conseguir atravessar. Tinha a impressão de que acharia um futuro glorioso. E honraria seu avô que vivia obstinadamente nos cadernos que ela carregava agora em suas mãos. Mas, não. Ele fechou-se. Bloquearam-no impiedosamente. E agora...

Maldita coceira. O pescoço coçava tanto. Parecia até que alguma coisa rastejava em suas veias, tomando o lugar que seu sangue devia ocupar. E agora o que lhe restaria? A prisão? A morte? O fim de tudo sem nada fazer? Sua vontade sempre realizou milagres... Onde estava o milagre da vez? A cartada final que lhe estenderia a mão? O destino que sorriria para ela? Onde estavam agora, quando ela mais precisava?

"_Hitori de tooku demo itsumo mitsukedashite kureru"_

Nem parecia uma bela tarde. Chovia tanto. Tão forte que os pingos chegavam a machucar suas costas e seus ombros. Como se fossem... Mãos. As mãos que agarravam-na pelos cabelos. Pelos ombros. Que jogavam-na pelos cantos e lhe machucavam muito. Onde estariam suas vozes? Aquelas que retumbavam nos tímpanos com um eco bizarro e assustavam-na até em sonhos? E por que esta coceira não passava...? Era como a vontade de obedecer Okunogi. Atirar na sua cabeça. Abrir a boca, colocar o cano da arma ali e... Atirar. Simples assim. Mas ela não queria. Tinha medo de morrer. O que iria encontrar? Não podia morrer antes de honrar seu avô. Ele merecia aquela alegria. E iria ficar triste se ela desistisse agora... Não é? Não deveria ser assim?

"_Shitteru koto wa zenbu oshiete kureru"_

Que irônico. Sem seu cargo, sem seus soldados... O que ela era? Nada. Só um corpo frágil chicoteado pela tempestade. Uma mente em apuros. A personificação do desespero. Um ser tão frágil que poderia até mesmo ser partido pela chuva. Não era absolutamente nada. Apertou o caderno nas mãos trêmulas, temendo que ele molhasse e começasse a borrar. Ela sabia de cor tudo aquilo... Mas e as pessoas à quem, um dia, iria apresentar e iriam aceitar? Elas não sabiam. Oh, Deus... Tudo aquilo era ilusão. Desespero. Uma mentira. Ela não ía a lugar nenhum. Morreria ou seria presa. Não podia! Não podia, mas iria... Questão de tempo. Quanto mais pensava nisto, mais lhe crescia uma vontade louca de...

Queria gritar, mas a respiração não cooperava. Como gritar se nem consegue sugar o ar para os pulmões? Eles estavam doendo tanto que pareciam queimar por dentro. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia gritar. Sentiu algo entalado na garganta. Um gosto amargo. Achou aquilo deprimente. Tentou mais uma vez, mas veio aquela sensação de que algo rastejava dentro de si. Coçou o pescoço mais uma vez, pensando que, talvez, se ele rasgasse aquela sensação podia ir embora. Se ele se partisse como o resto de sua dignidade...

"_Watashi ga oboete nakutemo"_

"_**Filha dos homens!"**_

Os dedos estremeceram. Quis abrir a boca num esgar de riso, mas não saiu nada. E logo, os cabelos lavanda não eram o únicos ali. Aquela coleção de rostos jovens e vontades inabaláveis como a sua. Os vencedores. Aqueles que derrotaram seu avô, ela e todo o passado que levou para chegar até ali. Os vencedores... Aqueles que verdadeiramente mereciam a bala que ela ainda carregava na arma. A arma colada contra seu corpo, junto com as anotações de Takano Hifumi. Sem nada. Eles estavam sem nada. Indefesos como ela também estava. Mas ela tinha uma arma. Sim, uma arma! A vingadora de sua vontade pisoteada. Seria ela o seu milagre? Aquela que a transformaria em vencedora de novo? Só podia. Só podia ser. Ela precisava daquele milagre.

"_Nando demo oshiete kureru..."_

Crianças irritantes. Só jogavam o 'Velho'? Que diabos... _As regras são as mesmas_. E não são apenas os pecados do mundo que são a 'Velha'. Tudo de podre devia ser a 'Velha'... Uma réstia de esperança atravessou sua espinha. Teve um solavanco. Não iria morrer. Não iria voltar à um lugar cheio de desespero. Ninguém mais iria feri-la. Ninguém mais. Quem iria morrer eram aquelas crianças, não ela. Sim. Era isso. Ela nunca iria morrer. Afinal... Atravessou uma vida inteira de dor e ameaças silenciosas de morte. Chegou, às vezes, a sentir as mãos da mesma tocarem-na nos ombros.

E onde estava? Ali. Firme e forte. Sua vontade prevaleceu. Os joelhos tremeram. Eles tremiam bem mais quando ela era pequena. Sentia algo na garganta. Uma ardência, uma agonia... Coçou-a. Como ela ardia. Coçou mais uma vez. Tinha a impressão de que havia algo de errado, mas a cabeça estava enevoada. Não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. Só conseguia ver aquelas crianças e a bala que enfiaria na cabeça de alguma delas. Queria tanto uma arma carregada... O que não daria por uma. Mas e daí? Uma serviria. E então, ela iria conseguir terminar o que veio ao mundo para fazer: salvar a humanidade. Salvar a todos com a pesquisa de seu avô.

Aquela bala ia salvar a todos.

"_Demo zenbu wakatte shimattara dou sureba ii no?"_

O chão abriu-se. Um abismo negro e profundo formou-se logo abaixo de si. Sugando tudo e todos. Era escuro lá embaixo. Muito frio. Ela não conseguiu escapar e foi tragada. Sumiu totalmente. Mas continuava ali. Seus olhos encaravam a arma. A bala errou de trajeto. Errou. E agora... As cortinas se fecharam. Acabou. Simples assim. Ela perdeu. Não houve milagre. Não houve vitória. Só a derrota pairando. A morte chamando. E assim acabaria.

Como aquela menininha que colecionava bandeirinhas iria imaginar que sua vida acabaria numa cidadezinha rural, subjugada por figurões mais fortes que ela? Teria aquela pequena imaginado que, um dia, seu futuro não iria mais sorrir e dar-lhe-ia as costas daquele jeito tão frio? Era assim que o fim chegava? Não era pra menos que nunca ninguém imagina. É cruel demais... Muito cruel. E a perspectiva de que tudo acabou encheu-a de agonia silenciosa. Coçou o pescoço, sentindo que seu sangue transformado em vermes rastejavam ainda mais rápido agora. Ardia.

Por que...? Por que Deus não lhe dava um momento apenas de felicidade? Só uma chance? Lutou a vida toda contra a maré e agora ela lhe arrastava impiedosamente. Tantas pessoas conseguiam a felicidade e nem lutavam. Por que ela, que sempre foi uma guerreira, acabou assim? Seleção natural? Predileção? Algum pecado terrível que impedia-a de ser feliz? Por Deus, que pecado haveria de ser tão horrível a ponto de sua punição ser viver em horror? Um só momento. Só pedia um momento feliz, alguma coisa ou alguém que não causasse dor. Onde estava o caderno? Ah, e os vermes... Eles rastejavam tanto que ela estava ficando com nojo. Não conseguia sentir nada com clareza. Só sabia que estava se debatendo instintivamente daquelas mãos firmes que agarravam-na. Acabou. Tudo acabou! Morreria sem saber do seu pecado, sem servir para nada! Morreria na miséria total e irrestrita. Um ponto final à uma vida repleta de reticências. Cheia de fantasmas e agonias. O fim se apresentava, fechando as cortinas, recolhendo os figurinos, parabenizando os atores. Fim.

"_**Takano..."**_

Seria aquele seu último estremecimento? Ou uma ilusão? Já estaria morta e aquela era a primeira voz que ouvia no Além? Não. Ainda sentia a roupa molhada e os pulmões arderem com seu arfar. Mas... A voz era... Ela não causou dor. Dentre todas, ela foi a única que não lhe causou dor. E, tão instintivamente como antes debatia-se, ela soube que aquele era o presente que os céus lhe davam por uma vida tão miserável. Uma compensação justa. Seu corpo estava tão gelado que aquelas mãos quentes tocando-lhe os ombros fizeram-na retesar o corpo, como que protegendo-o de um choque. Ou seria de mais dor?

Mas... Não houve dor. Não sentiu absolutamente nada senão alívio. O nó na garganta ainda perdurava quando ela virou o rosto para encarar o dono daquela voz que chamou-a e tocou-a nos ombros tão delicadamente. Ninguém nunca dispensou aquele tipo de gesto para ela. O dono daquela voz foi o único. E ela sabia quem era. Sempre soube e, talvez, por sempre saber nunca deu-lhe valor. Mas agora ela não queria mais a dor que sua vida proporcionava. Só queria a maldita compensação que ela sempre negou. A compensação dos olhos castanhos sobre uma superfície vítrea.

"_**Jirou-san..."**_

Por um bom tempo, não houve mais dor. Assim como sempre foi nos braços dele.

**Notas Estritamente Pessoais (XD):** Credo, como eu gosto desse casal. ;; E aliás, a Miyo merecia um final digno da sua pessoa. Esse que ela ganhou foi de matar. u.u

_Pronto, Tenshi, cumpri meu desafio.  
Quero minha recompensa. XD_


End file.
